Turns of the End
by Shayt321
Summary: A story about a teen and his friends and explore the galaxy.


**Home world:**

**Name: **Neo Verona

**Goddess: **Escalus

**Info:**On Neo Verona there are two nations the Ecos and the Tycoon. After cycles of the Tycoon's rain on the world of Neo Verona the world is starting to die. Even if the Ecos bring their world back out of the darkness there is nothing they can do. Their goddess Escalus holds there entire together, but is slowing dying after the Tycoon's city Caprica has taken over the Escalus great tree of life. After about 50 cycles the Tycoon's fell under their power. Now that the Ecos can clean up the world Escalus still screams out in pain for her sister planet Earth. In the Ecos last chance to save their planet is to put the power of their goddess and the power of life into one crystal. But after cycle s of darkness and pain the crystal was lost and is not know who has it.

Long ago in a time all but lost to memory. At the farthest reaches of the universe there lived a people called the Golden tribe. They the people that have the power to create worlds and new the will of time, they called upon the tribes spread across the stars. Come forth out of the worlds that cradle you into the wide universe beyond. Three tribes came forth to their call the Silver Tribe, the Bronze Tribe, and the Heroic Tribe.

Later within their bounty of wisdom the Golden Tribe decided to leave this universe for another. A new people emerged to answer their call. This tribe came into the universe with their own unique power. (Humanity) Upon them the name Iron Tribe was given to them. For they are the fourth and final race to answer their call and with them just leaving their system they were weaker than the others, but so much more is to wait for them.

Ch.1

It is another dark day on Morcorreda the sounds coming from all over the overcrowded ship. The ship was in need of repair, but there is nothing I can do about it. All I could do is survive another day on this rust bucket and work in the farms. In my free time I get to read in my favorite spot at the top of the ship. I am not able to read today, because of some major event happening in the city part of the ship.

The ship itself was at one point the southern capital city of Morcorreda. Until one day we learned that we all have to leave, so when I was 7 the entire city and the land around in was turned into a big ark. The ship has 5 major areas the city, the farms, the control room, the engine room, and the Power room. The entire ship was only one of over 200 ships that were built, but only a 100 launched. Each Ark has room for 500 million people; this one has 750 million people in it. Each day we have to grow more and more food.

Today is my 17th birthday and 10 cycles since we left the Home world. We set off for the system of Sol, were our entire race came from hopefully there is something still left there. After a Great War the system died once more. Before the Great War 30 billion people lived in the system mostly earth. Everything changed when the Bronze Tribe attacked leaving us scattering out into the universe with no one to help us.

Now every day is not as exciting as it is today. Mostly everyone is depressed, but today we finally enter the system of Sol it has been 200 cycles since the gate closed and left us out on Neo Verona without the help of the Mother world and the mother of all the god and goddess that protected the colonies, before the war. I am happy to see the mother world once more, but to get here I lost everything on the way for a world that can't help us.

"Hey" someone said. I turn around to see my friend Michael still covered in motor oil from the engine room. He is 17 like me, but acts like a 12 cycles old at times. We meet under bad times we had both lost are parents and to keep alive we stick together. He is Tall, blond, and skinny with ice blue eyes. He liked my green eyes and I like his blue, but I did not like his hair color.

"Hello Michael, how was work?" Looking at him I could see he was tired, so before he could reply I asked "Want to go back home?" With a nod of the head we hopped on the subway back home. On the subway very few people were on to talk to. So I stared out the window at the city that used to be my home, now it is a prison. When we got back to the apartment block I unlock the door finding out that Michael already feel asleep. So I pulled him in the apartment and put him to bed. I always wanted to change the look of the boring apartment with its blank green and black walls. With their only being three rooms in the apartment and little money there is not much I can do.

After making food for me and Michael I went to bed with Michael snoring in my ear. One day I am going to get some nose plugs or ear plugs. The only thing to my name is a little blue crystal that I got from my parents the day before they died for my 14th birthday. Tonight I will pray to Escalus for a better future and maybe on day go back to the home world. Tomorrow I got to get up at 6:30am to get food ready and head off to work. Then after I was read to sleep Michael hits me in the head with his arm! After that I pushed him off the bed. Michael did get back in to the bed after I sprayed him with water. He would have stayed dead asleep down there.

At 6am the alarm went off I got up and took a shower. The water was different it was colder and bitter then it usually is. Maybe the water filter broke down again. I really don't care about it; I just want a day in the sunlight and the warmth of Neo Verona. But that won't happen happiness doesn't exist. Well time to cook the soy patties and powered eggs. The only thing I have to make it better is the little bit of specie I get from the farms.

Time to wake up Michael so he can eat and head to work, but today he won't wake up but I hear him say in his sleep "Don't leave me this place is scary". So I sprayed him with water like a cat being bad. He finally gets up after the hides under the pillow yelling at me to stop. We eat in silent listening to the new. "In only 2 days we will reach Mother World Earth." The screen said. Michael glared at the screen and said "What are going to do when we get there!" He said angrily. He stared at me I had no idea what to say but then this slipped out "I am shore they will think of something that will help us all." I shrugged as he yelled out "we don't all live in our happy places!" I tried to think of something to say, but by the time I thought of something it was too late he had left to get ready for work. As the rooms feel quiet I whispered "At least I have a happy place."

He left about 30 minutes later while I was still sitting there as he slammed the door behind him. I know that we have not had a great history, but we have seen what happens when we take too much it will not happen again. No matter I need to head to work. So I put of my green coveralls and head out the door noticing that the door was bent. Just another day hear in the ark, with the dimly lit street with lots of people everywhere. My only hope of getting to work on time is to take the skyway. Or that is what it was called before the city became an ark.

Like always I look out the window of the train as it goes 90 miles per hour around the entire ark. The city is in a never ending darkness a neon heaven. None of it is real all the people here live knowing the fact that they lost someone to get here. As the depression stared to set in the number of deaths increased all over the city. What people don't know is that the High Counsel puts drugs into their food. Since I work in the farm I don't get the spiked food and Michael would be mad that I still put a little in the food it gives the food a better taste.

The one thing that has change over the ark is a religion called the New Morality which has taken advantage in the world the High Counsel has created to protect their people. They believe in one god, but unlike Escalus their god is less strict on the people. The religion is based off an old religion from the early 16th century. I see them as a threat to our way of life, but Michael sees them as a renewal. But only bad will come from what they have done.

Ch.2

As the train slows to a stop I get off knowing it will just be another day of hard work and endless goals. But to see the plants grow gives me hope that even in the darkness with a little light things will grow. The Farm rooms are my happy place in this big piece of junk. The farm spans a huge part of the ark along the top and bottom. With plants what are from Earth and a few from Neo Verona. Not that mainly people work in the farms, because it is low pay and hard work. All the people that work here just for a few days fall in love with the view of the stars from above. At this point in time you can see Jupiter and its moons floating above you like looking up at the sun on Neo Verona.

When I finally finish cleaning out all the water beds and tending to the crops I noticed something different about them they looked darker and lifeless. They still grew fruit but to me it was increasingly bitter maybe I am mad or my taste buds are messed up. But then I remembered the water from earlier, something is going on here. It is nothing I can do about it all I can do is making sure that the plants are health and keep them health.

Itook a sample of the plants to Dr. Cox who was also looking into the same thing. Dr. Cox is a 21 cycle s old lady; she has dark brown hair with the tips dyed neon green and is about as tall as I am. She wore a crystal necklace, but it was green instead of blue and her eyes are icy blue like Michael's and wore a lab coat with pictures of flowers on the side.

"I don't know what is wrong with them they just won't take in what they need." she said**. **I looked at the sample seeing the same as her. "Do you have hunch on what is happening?" I asked. She looked at me and flipped to a book and it landed on the page about Escalus. "I think that the life in the plants is dying and that the dead parts still grow." She said. I looked at the page about Escalus and read about how the same thing is happening to the plants.

"I must leave now and got tend to the plants and I hope you find what you are looking for." I said. She looked at the sample one last time before saying "Good luck and thank you." I looked out the plants then around the messy lab before leaving. But before I do I say "You look nice in flowers." She got very mad when I said that and said "Don't get me started this is all that is clean right now and it is not mine." Her face turned red when I said "So you are stealing clothes now." She punched me in the arm and said "It is my sister's!" I ran out of the room before she could do more.

Then I heard a noise coming from my section of the farm and the smell of fire was in the air. I started running faster and faster tell I got there to find that my farm was on fire. Michael was standing there yelling at it to burn when saw me he fell to his knees than finally to the ground. The sprinklers put out the fire as I run to Michael. He was not breathing well and his pulse was weak. His eyes were red from I don't know what. As I started to put him in the chair I heard the police coming for Michael. I could not let him go to jail even if he destroyed my pride and joy I will not let him be killed. Because in Morcorreda with their being little room left all criminals are killed it might be barbaric, but that is what keeps us save.

As I ran to the skyway while pulling Michael to the train sweat was running down my neck as the police got closer and closer. We reached the train on time, but people from the New Morality crowed the entire train. Only way I knew they were New Morality were the crosses around there neck. Then I noticed the cross around Michael's neck I knew that I might not get off the train. The train came to a halt with police around the station I ripped off the cross around his neck and put a crystal instead. The police gassed the cars of the train and busted in with force yelling to stay down.

One of them came up to me and Michael. He gave me his hand and two masks. I quickly left the train as I heard the sound of people yelling for help. I did not lot back for I knew all those men, women, and children will be watch by the government or killed for their crimes of which I don't know. The cop told me one thing before he disappeared "Follow the light and soul." this stuck in my head all the way back to the apartment. Nobody was out and then I noticed that the dent in the door was gone. What is going on here I though again and again about the words from the police?

After cleaning up Michael and myself I forced some medicine down his throat then put him to bed. But before leaving I put the cross back around his neck. I then turned on the TV screen built into the wall. Every station had report from all over the ship about the New Morality uprising against the government for rights and their own voice to be heard. It has been 300 cycles since the war for right was at its worst almost destroying the entire human race. I then relished that all the people on the train were just trying to get out of the area to save themselves and their children. The rush of emotion rushed over me I started to cry thinking about what is going to happen to me.

Out of nowhere Michael put his arm around my neck and pulled my head to his chest. All he said is "Do you see know?" I could not answer him I was to upset by the entire thing that had just happened. Maybe one day I will understand, but now I was weak and his warmth made me feel better. Then I my pocket a note from the cop to call him and that he might have a place for us to go and help everyone. Before Michael asked what the note said the crystal around my started to glow and sent me and Michael to a different place.

Ch.3

I looked around me and Michael was in the command station center of the ship. I was over whelmed by the city below me, even on the skyway you could not see this much. Michael still stunned that are no longer in the apartment is hugging my back. I was so amazed that I did not even see the old man behind us or the AI floating next to him. Well not tell he yelled out "What the hell do you think you are doing here! This is not a sightseeing spot!" He was most likely 60 and all his hair is gray. I have to admit I love his green uniform that moves with his body. The shapes on it make move like life itself.

"Did y'all not hear me why are y'all here?" He yelled at us. His face was a little scary, but he looked like my grandfather. "Sorry sir, but I don't know how we got here." As I said this I could see that he was not getting any calmer. It did not help that the AI was yelling at him about something. The AI looked like a robotic blue and yellow fish with a metal halo floating above it. After about five minutes of listening to the robot talk about problems from all over the ship he said "Well I can't just let y'all stay up here, but it will be an hour before y'all can leave." He was no longer mad just tired. "So what are your names?"

"My name is Toky and this is Michael." I said while Michael was trying to pet the AI. Who shocked him when he touched it. "What is your name?" I asked him back while Michael was pasted out on the ground. "My name is Captain Crawford and it seems your friend has meet Laura." He looked down at Michael who was getting up after being shocked. "I can see that, but I have one question why are we going to earth?"

He was shocked by what I asked him from the expression on his face. He had no time to say anything when a ghostly figured appeared out of this air. "Princess what may I have the honor of see you?" He asked her. I did not know that was the Princess withher long blonde silk hair and green eyes. I have never met her person in all of my life. I feel bad for Michael hasn't enough happen to him.

"Hello Captain I am here to talk to you about a subject matter and it is good that you have had time to meet them." She said with a smile on her perfectly white face.

"What is this subject dear Princess?" The captain asked.

"You know that the star way was shut off after the war and that we lost the Earth to the Silver and Bronze Tribe."She said.

"Yes Princess, but what does this have to deal with them?" He said pointing at me and Michael.

She started to stare at us when she said "Really we only need Toky, but it is hard to teleport only one when they were so close together. But Toky I need you to help me scout out something when we get to Earth."

"Wait why me?" I yelled out.

"Because you are protected by Escalus herself and you have a hide power. Also this is all for now so I will send you and Michael back good bye." She said as we fade away.

Back in the apartment it was 2am and somehow I was still in his arms like I never life. I set the alarm for 6am. I did not fall asleep for another 10 minutes I just stayed in Michael's arms thinking about all that has happen. But I will find soon enough.

Ch.4

The alarm went off. I just laid there on the couch I never noticed how soft it was and how loud the alarm was. So I just laid there for 10 minutes tell I realized Michael is gone and that I really hate that alarm. Time to get up and eat then what is left of my section of the farm. Just another day trying to survive in this rust bucket as well as deal with a new list of problems all because of Michael.

Today was another day of powered eggs and soy milk, but I did not dare turn on the screen. After getting dressed in the same old green coveralls I went to the skyway to catch a train. Just 6 hours ago this entire area was a scene of death now everything is clean like nothing happened. I wish nothing happened, but it did happen and I will never forget the faces of all those people. Or the cop that saved my life.

I looked out at the city on the train a lot of the city looked clean. I have been here for 10 cycle s and never seen the city this clean something is wrong. But in the distance you can see people cleaning up the buildings after the attack. It will only be a few months and everyone will forget what happened. The stuff in the food will do it for them.

When I got to the farm section nothing was left except a few plants that were just too far gone. Then I saw something on the ground that looked like a pill with the letters N.M. on it. Maybe it is a sign that something is going on, but I no time if I do not get more plants going we won't have enough food for everyone. The feeling that went through me was extreme of the loss of all the things that bring joy into my life. I will forgive Michael for what he has done for that is who I am, but not tell my plants grow.

While trying to clean up all the mess left behind I find a strange little plant I have not seen before. It was so tiny and so fragile. The plant had one flower that looked like a tiny rose that was the color of neon blue and green. It had a noise coming from it and it sounds like it is says something, but when I try to see what it is saying. Then it stopped so I lean in closer and closer tell my nose could touch it. It began to scream very loudly. I turned quickly to run in to Michael with a mad look on his face. "Whoa Michael you scared me!" My heart is racing now like a techno beat. He then shoved a little piece of paper into my face yelling "What is this?" His face was red now with anger kind of like a tomato. After looking at the paper I see that it the number the cop gave, tell know I never saw that the paper had the number and a text saying to meet him at a coffee shop in the lower part of the city. "It is a number of a nice young cop I meet on the way home yesterday." I said trying to sound nice and gave a little smile. "Why are you talking to a cop?"

"Why not I have a life you know! " I screamed at him remembering my plants. "Sorry it is just I am not used to you having friends." He looked so sad when he said it. I went up to hug him knowing that if I didn't I would have to kill him. "You know you have nothing to fear I can protect us." I said looking up at him. His eyes were sparkling and I have never really seen that his eyes change color with emotion. They are now a neon green color. "Toky you know that I am the bigger one here I should be the one that should protect everything." I could see that something was wrong and said "You don't have to and you are always gone."

He pushed me away and started to make his way to the skyway. Like the first fight, I just sat there thinking about all that has happen. To my surprise I started to cry this is a new feeling to me. Though out life I never really cared about much and when my family died I just lost touch with reality like I was in a comma. Until something big happen that would bring me back to reality and when my family died I did not move again tell Michael dropped a paint bucket on my head. He toke me to his apartment I though the bucket woke me up, but it was not it was the look of his apartment.

It has only been a week sense I watched the capital ark of Venera crash and burns into a planet we past so long ago. They only had enough time to evacuate half of the ship, but they had enough time to take most of the supplies on the ship. My family died because they had to get important things first. I wish I could see them again, but all I remember is when the escape pod slam set and seeing their faces as the ship feel into the atmosphere burning away. This new ark was nothing like Venera it was crowded and just thrown together. The capital ark was built to last forever, but makes us feel like we never left Neo Verona.

Once I realized that I was still in the apartment and Michael was trying to cook something that looks like black goo. I ate it of course, but the tasted like it died cycles ago and was burned alive. But the nightmare did not end there with the shower once white is now gray and with their only being enough hot water for one person. . . I'll be taking a very cold shower. For more than one reason, but nothing will happen for this place is like living in a trash dump. It did not end there the bed was a pile of trash and torn in many places. How could people live like this? So of course I take the bed, but there is only one and the couch is covered in some sticky stuff.

It could be worse, but not very far off. Sleeping in the bed was not the "funniest" thing I have done and I am sure that something was crawling on me. Now I did not know people were violent in their sleep, but Michael was and I got punched 3 times. So after about 4 hours being in the bed I got up and just started cleaning. Until now I did not know that pizza could become rock and that the sticky stuff moved. The way I found this out is after I watched it eat a rat that was running across it. So after the epic battle I saw Michael laughing his head off watching me kill the evil thing. I took the water bottle and sprayed him in the face to whip of the black goo that we ate last night. After I sprayed he toke the bottle from me and sprayed me tell my face was socked. Then I sprayed him in the face with a bottle of bleach. I was shocked when he pasted out and he started to foam at the mouth and spazing violently. I get him into the shower and call a medic. After the medic left and Michael is again past out but this time on the pill of garbage on the bed I go back to cleaning knows that he will not mess with me again will cleaning.

From then on out I did the cleaning and cooking. The apartment improved a whole lot and Michael seemed a little happier, but at time I think he just wants to watch me run into a generator. He never really told me what happen to him parents for he was just 14 like me. All he would tell me is that they died a long time ago to stand up for what they believe in. And for the next 3 cycle s I got a job in the farms and everything want fine. The only problem is that Michael would disappear every Sunday and I would not see him tell midnight.

Now back to reality I see that the farm was gone and the flower I tried to listen to has disappeared. Maybe the whole thing was in my head, but it seemed way too real. Looking at my clock I see that it is 6 pm and once I planted some seed I took off to go home. To my surplice the paper with the number on it is just sitting outside the door. I wonder if Michael dropped it, but there is not time to investigate. But then I look out at the city realizing this this is the first time I have seen Michael on a Sunday during the day.

Ch. 5

When I get home to my surprise Michael was not there. I kind of miss the days were I could just go to the forest by the river and just sit there. Now here in this ship going to a world still under the protection of the Silver Tribe things will never be the same. But why would they let us get this far into the solar system if they hate us so much. Maybe they want to trust us or maybe it is a trap to kill as many people as possible. It won't help them to kill us there are more arks around the galaxy and the other colony. If the colony is still there.

After a shower and dinner I sat in front of the screen to see Earth as we approach. Only a day away I think maybe Michael is right we need to this place alone it has only brought pain to us. But looking at the screen I could see the Earth was health and looked like it came out of a video game based in the 1500's. I thought we would be dead by now, but there is no Silver Tribe. Looks like they just abandon the Earth and over 200 cycles Humanity started again.

The Silver Tribe hates us why would they give back the Earth? There are too many questions for me to deal with and for now I will try to solve one. The one on why the cop saved me and Michael from death, but no one else. I took out the number from my pocket and called it. A voice picked up the line on the other side and once I heard it I could not say anything for it was Michael.

Before he could save anymore I hanged up the phone and called again. This time someone new picked up the phone to find someone else. But unlike Michael she asked for a pass code. I told her the number under the number and she gave the phone to someone else. I have to admit that they are very organized. The guy that got the phone sounded like the cop and he told me to meet him in the old church near the center of town in an hour.

Now that I think about it I have never went downtown before. This is something new to me, but it is no time to be scared. So I head out of the apartment to the church. When I got there the cop was just waiting there for me. The church looked like a big church from Earth before the war.

"Hello Toky it is good to see you could make it." He said to me as I got close to him.

"Hi and how do you know my name?" I was puzzled by this.

"Well I did save your life and Michael tells me all about you." I was starting to think he was the one behind the attack on my farm. He knew Michael could not be able to do it on his own so he drugged him and he probably knows my scheduled too. At this point I wanted to kill Michael and turn in this dude. But all that came out of my mouth was "What is your name?"

He put on a little smile and said "My name is Itatu." If I remember correctly that is the name of one of Michael's best friends, but why would he had saved me if that could lower the chance that Michael living. With nothing to say I said "So do I get to go in now it is a bit nippy." He then put on my back and pushed me into the church while saying "You are right and we have a lot to plan for."

I didn't like this place and it looks like that most of the people that work in the engine room is in this room. So these are the people uprising against the Princess and the High Counsel. Not to my surprise Michael run up to me from behind trying to scare me, but before he could say anything I spray him in the face with a water bottle that I still had on me from the farm. Has he feel to the ground the bottle was taken from my hand and I was held to the ground. When Michael got up he told them to let me go and give me back the water bottle. After he explained to them that is just what I do and that it is just water they did let me back up. Once I got the water bottle back I sprayed him again, just for good measure.

"Ok now that we have the last person it is time the meeting on how to take over the ship." Seth said while he got out a big piece of paper. I really don't remember the last time I saw paper. I know deep down inside I need to record this meeting and give it to the High Counsel or the captain. "I am new to all of this, so why do you want control of the ship. And what will happen when y'all take over." I asked out loud. Before I knew it everyone was staring at me.

"Anyone wants to tell him?" Itatu asked out to the people, but ever one backed away when he said it. It kind of figured that Michael was the one that wanted to tell me why. I really didn't want to hear it from Michael. He then started up "In the beginning God created the heavens and the Earth. Now the Earth proved to be formless and waste and there was darkness upon the surface of the water deep; and God's active force was moving to and fro over the surface of the waters." I interrupted with "Then he said let there be light and let there be land, but I don't need the whole story I want why?" Again with the staring; I am really getting tired of the staring. Maybe I should get them some medicine, but think spraying them in the face with a water bottle would work better.

"Story! Story! That is not just some story it is our way of life and you don't deserve to just call it a story." Itatu yell out at me. I couldn't help but remember what my mother said about the religions of the old times. She would tell me about the wars and the way people treated each other viciously. I am glad that we no longer live like that. "Do you have something to say?" He said with such discus. "Well you are the one that wanted me here. So you should be a little nicer."I put a smile face knowing that I will be dead if I show weakness.

"You are right, so Michael please continue." Again he started up reading out of a book, which I am sure is a Bible. He stopped after a few things about man and how everything was created. This is like another history lesson. "Now on to the subject about the Princess and the High Counsel and how they will destroy our future. With the High Counsel deciding our future based on some goddess will tell us all. So we need to rise up, because they are following the stars and not God." He said and inside I was anger very anger at all he has said, because he knows what how much I dislike the New Mortality. "Some goddess, she is not some goddess! She has saved our race from dying and if it was not for her we would all be dead on Neo Verona." I scrammed out at them when my necklace grew brighter then I have ever seen it glow. I was yelled at by the other people in the room, but I could not hear what they said. Then when it went back to its normal self I look out to see that almost everyone froze except for Michael and Itatu.

"How could you?" Michael said trying to shack the people yelling at them to move. Then Itatu tried to hit me, but had no more power in him. I took their power: I put my darkness deep inside and put it in them. But it did not hurt Michael and Itatu had too much to just give up. Itatu collapsed to the floor, and then Michael ran up to him to help him, but was too last for he was dead. He looked up to the same face on him was the faces of my parents when there ship burned up in the atmosphere. I could not take any more of this sadness and desperation, so I made a run for it. On my way out I could hear someone else coming, so I blocked the door and when I hear someone beating it all I did was yell out "I sorry!"

I could not go to the apartment, so the only place left for me was the farm. Nothing is left except the flower. This time instead of listening I yelled at it about all the problems I have. After about an hour the flower says "The stars shine brighter for the people that listen." As soon as it finishes speaking the flower bursts into flames that look like a star. I know deep inside I will die before I complete my goal, but as long as Michael is around the New Mortality will grow in power. For now I will do my job and tend to the plants. I don't know why I keep trying to build up something that will never live again.

I have never thought of this before, but if each necklace has a piece of Escalus in it could I use it to grow the plants. I had a feeling that it would not work, but deep down inside I hope it would. I held out the crystal to the plants and the plants grew, but not the way I hope it would. They still looked like the plants from before the fire. I did not want this to happen, but there they are. After about 5 minutes of just sitting there I then was transported again.

Ch. 6

I am getting tired of this, why they can't just tell me where to go I will not know. Maybe it is to keep it a secret. "Hello there, Hello" said Crawford and Laura. "Why am I here this time?" I said to them in a low voice to the point I could not hear myself. "Laura and the Princess wanted you this time." Crawford said. "You have over loaded my circuits in the area you were coming from earlier that night, but the only thing in that area is an old abandon church. So my question is why where you there?" Laura demanded an answer, but I had none to give to her.

"I can answer the question for him." The Princess appeared after she said that. "There is a small group in that building planning to take over the ship and kill all that do not see it their way." The Princess sounded so cold. Then I am guessing that what in think a shield appeared around me, because I could not move. "What is this?" I yelled out at the Captain. "I cannot trust you. I have no idea why you were there or what you plan to do!" He yelled at me. "I trust him." The Princess doesn't know me, but she stands up for me.


End file.
